mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Магическая дуэль
Русская стенограмма = :дождя :колокольчика :Владелец магазина: Я могу Вам чем-нибудь помочь? Угу, что-то привело вас в мою лавку. Нечто могущественное. А, у Вас острый глаз. Амулет аликорна, один из самых загадочных и мощных магических талисманов. Ах! Боюсь, он слишком опасен, чтобы... :монет :Владелец магазина: М? Подарочную упаковочку? :Флаттершай: Не беспокойтесь, друзья. Искорка отлично владеет магией. Искорке Если они пострадают, Искорка, я за себя не ручаюсь... :Спайк: О, не бойся, Флаттершай. Магия Искорки стала намного сильнее с тех пор, как она случайно бросила в нас с Эпплджек гигантский снежок. :Флаттершай: Конечно, она хорошо владеет магией. Искорка - отличная волшебница. Наверно, я просто не хочу, чтобы они боялись. Ой, смотрите, как им страшно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Обещаю, Флаттершай, с ними ничего не случится. :Флаттершай: Знаю. Всё! Хватит! Они не выдержат! :Спайк: Искорка, это потрясающе! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой. На этом пока всё, малыши. Может быть, попробуем попозже, если Флаттершай разрешит. :Спайк: Твоя магия стала сильнее с тех пор, как мы приехали в Понивилль. Принцессе Селестии это понравится. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, Спайк. Я должна быть в форме, когда она прибудет с делегацией из Седлостана. До сих пор не верится, что мне поручили сопровождать... :Радуга Дэш: Искорка, скорее! Это очень срочно! :Рарити: Ах! Ты монстр! Этот коричневый годится только для аксессуаров. :Пинки Пай: Так, Эпплджек, нужно срочно нарядить её в успокаивающий розовый. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что здесь творится? :Трикси: Так-так-так. Это же Сумеречная Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Трикси. :Спайк: Что она здесь забыла? :Радуга Дэш: Это ты у нас "Великая и Могучая"? А-а! :Снипс: Теперь она Неуклюжая Радуга. :Снэйлс: Да. смеётся :Радуга Дэш: кричит :Снэйлс: Отличный трюк, Великая и Могучая Трикси. :Трикси: Всем молчать! :Снипс: Эй! Что случилось? :Снэйлс: Эй, отстань от меня! Хватит! Нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Оставь моих друзей в покое, Трикси! :Трикси: У нас есть незаконченный разговор. Моя магия стала сильнее с нашей последней встречи, и я это докажу. Ты и я. Магическая дуэль. Победитель остаётся, проигравший покидает Понивилль навсегда! :Сумеречная Искорка: Забудь. Я никогда не соглашусь на это. :Трикси: Хм. Решай сама. :Спайк: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Трикси, отпусти его! Почему ты это... :Трикси: Ты меня унизила! Когда ты раскрыла трюк с медведем, я была опозорена. Куда бы я ни пошла, везде надо мной смеялись и гнали прочь. Мне пришлось работать на каменоломне за еду! На каменоломне! :Пинки Пай: Эй! Тебе повезло, что на каменоломне берут таких, как ты! :Трикси: рот Пинки И я жажду мести. Я буду колдовать, пока ты не согласишься. Итак, что ты решила? :Пинки Пай: плачет :Снипс и Снэйлс: ворчат :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, Трикси. Я согласна. :Трикси: Чудесно. Если проиграю, в Понивилль ни копытом. Но если выиграю, ты будешь навеки изгнана из этого города! :Главные герои, кроме Сумеречной Искорка: Ах! Ой. :Трикси: Марш! :Пони: Ах! :Шуйшайн: А-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает Ах! :Главные герои, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: смеются :Трикси: Снипс, Снэйлс, шаг вперёд. :Снипс: А в чём дело, Великая и Могущественная Трикси? Ой! :Младенец Снипс: плачет :Сумеречная Искорка: Магия возраста? Как ты овладела этим заклинанием? Оно же для единорогов высшего уровня. :Трикси: Итак, Искорка? Сдаёшься? :Спайк: Давай, Искорка. Ты справишься! :Младенец Снипс: плачет :Трикси: Трикси и есть единорог высшего уровня! смеётся И для тебя пришло время покинуть Понивилль... НАВСЕГДА! :Эпплджек: Довольно, Трикси! :Рарити: Ты уже всем всё доказала, но ты не можешь заставить Искорку уйти из Понивилля. :Трикси: Глупости. Она уже ушла. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ничего, друзья. Я что-нибудь придумаю. Берегите друг друга и приглядывайте за Трикси. По-моему, с ней что-то не так. :Спайк: Искорка... :Сумеречная Искорка: Это невозможно! Откуда Трикси знает такие сложные заклинания? Без Спайка я не смогу передать письмо Принцессе в Седлостан. Кто из моих знакомых владеет... :неразборчиво :Зекора: ...Что ж, проигрыш ясен, соперник твой опасен. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не знаю, как быть, Зекора. Такое чувство, что я подвела друзей, но одной мне с ней не справиться. :Зекора: Помогу тебе, доверься мне. Могу я рассказать, как самозванку прогнать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты научишь меня магии? Но она управляла погодой, возрастом, чем угодно! :Зекора: Если речь о чуде, уступать не буду. Особенно пони, уж ты будь спокойна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты думаешь, что я смогу? :Зекора: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошо! С чего начнём? :Трикси: Эй, вы! Поторопитесь с троном. А ты. Долго мне ещё ждать мою яблочную маску для лица? :Эпплджек: Хватит, Трикси! Я не стану работать, пока ты не вернёшь Искорку. смеётся Ладно-ладно, я сделаю, только прекрати. :Трикси: Кажется, я приказала тебе танцевать. :Рарити: Магия Трикси портит наш Понивилль. Ах! Пожалуйста, спасите нас. :Зекора: Ни звук, ни скрип, ни стук сейчас не должны отвлекать нас. Что знала - забудь, только так найдёшь к победе путь. :Трикси: Трикси и есть единорог высшего уровня! смеётся :воды :Зекора: Многое я готова передать, но ответ на твой вопрос не отыскать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, Зекора. Я очень стараюсь, но всё время думаю о Трикси. В ней явно что-то изменилось. Как будто из великой и могучей она стала злобной и вредной. :Зекора: Мешают мысли, вот ответ. Позабудь о них, тебе совет. :Рарити: Ах! По-моему, так мы никогда ничего не добьёмся. :Пинки Пай: мычит :Эпплджек: Согласна, Пинки. Не могу найти никакого объяснения заклинаниям Трикси. :Спайк: Но ведь должно быть что-то. У Искорки есть все магические книги. :Флаттершай: Кажется, я здесь что-то нашла. :Рарити: Да. Нам пора обдумать наше будущее в Понивилле под управлением Трикси. :Флаттершай: Это очень напоминает магию Трикси. :Эпплджек: Приказала выращивать яблоки без кожуры. Интересно, как я должна это сделать? :Флаттершай: Э-э, изображение ожерелья, которое носит Трикси... :Пинки Пай: мычит :Флаттершай: Это Амулет аликорна. Носящий его получает безграничную силу... :Спайк: Эй, смотрите все сюда. В книжке изображено ожерелье Трикси. Оно называется "Амулет аликорна". Носящий его получает безграниччную силу. :Флаттершай: Если прочесть дальше, то увидите... :Рарити: Амулет дарит могущество, но меняет душу хозяина. :Флаттершай: Да, но, эм... :Спайк: Нельзя просто сорвать Амулет аликорна с неё, там магический замок. Только сама Трикси может его снять. :Флаттершай: Может, мы... :Эпплджек: Нужно передать эту информацию Искорке. Она придумает, как быть. :Флаттершай: Но как... :Рарити: Мы не можем уйти, Трикси узнает об этом с помощью силового поля. :Флаттершай: Может быть, нам... :Радуга Дэш: Придумала! Пробраться через силовое поле без помощи - невозможно. Но я знаю, кому по плечу пробраться в эти леса! :Флаттершай: тихо Должно быть... :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай! :Флаттершай: Чтооо?! :Эпплджек: Что скажешь, Флаттершай? Справишься с заданием? :Флаттершай: Нет! Я не выдержу давления, я сломаюсь как ветка! :Радуга Дэш: Идеально! Флаттершай сбежит из Понивилля к Искорке! :Флаттершай: Но... но... я... я... Ах. Ладно. :Эпплджек: Отлично! :Остальные пони: Да! Молодец! :Рарити: Уже есть дизайн костюма для этой опасной миссии. :гром :Трикси: Тяните, глупцы! Кто-то из этих пони прошёл через силовое поле. Трикси их накажет! :Снипс: Но было бы проще, если бы у нас была пара колёс. :Трикси: Великая и Могущественная Трикси не верит в них. Тяните быстрее. :Снэйлс: Говорю тебе, Снипс, она становится всё более странной. :Трикси: Стоп! Эй вы! Что вы здесь устроили? :Снэйлс: Почему она такая злая? :Снипс: Я скучаю по дням, когда она была мошенницей. :Флаттершай: О нет. Костюм для опасных миссий испорчен. Пожалуй, вернёмся назад. Ладно, вы правы, нужно быть сильной и найти Искорку. О, вы её нашли? Она в Вечнозелёном лесу? Но это я должна быть смелой. Хочу быть смелой дома. Запертой в шкафу! С любимым мишкой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не верится, что я сразу не узнала Амулет аликорна. :Флаттершай: Чем дольше его носишь, тем злее становишься. :Сумеречная Искорка: Но как же мне одолеть такой амулет? Моей магической силы не хватит. :Зекора: Искорка, много ты уроков прошла, но один из них, всё же, не учла. Если соперник вдруг тебя настиг, позаимствуй силу ты у шести. :Сумеречная Искорка: Позаимствуй у шести. Позаимствуй у шести. Шестеро, конечно! Зекора, ты просто гений! Теперь нужно вернуть тебя в Понвилль, Флаттершай. :Трикси: Если это поять ложная тревога, то Великая и Могучая Трикси просто... Ты? В чём дело, Искорка? Не нравится жить в изгнании? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю об Амулете аликорна. Ты обманула нас! :Трикси: Обманула? Moi?Я? (фр.) :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Я решила, что ты захочешь увидеть настоящий магический амулет. Мне дала его Зекора. Он из Вечнозелёного леса и намного сильнее, чем твой жалкий Амулет аликорна. :Трикси: Ха! На свете нет ничего сильнее Амулета аликорна! И нет никого могущественнее Великой и Всесильной Трикси! :Сумеречная Искорка: Будешь работать языком или амулетом? Как насчёт новой дуэли? :Трикси: Это ещё зачем? Я уже победила. :Сумеречная Искорка: Решай сама. Но, видимо, ты не увидишь потрясающую магию из Вечнозелёного леса. Пойдём, Зекора. :Трикси: Стой! Ладно-ладно, идёт. Вторая дуэль. :гром :Трикси: Начнём с простого заклинания возраста. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. :Трикси: Снипс, Снэйлс! :Младенцы Снипс и Снэйлс: плачут :Трикси: Старо, но сгодится. Теперь посмотрим, что может твоя безделушка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет проблем. Э-э, Эпплджек, Рарити? Помогите мне, пожалуйста. :Рарити и Эпплджек: Что? :Трикси: Ха-ха. Вижу, тебе это удалось. Ну и что? Это... это невозможно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Это ерунда. :Радуга Дэш: Эй! А-а! :Трикси: Как ты это?.. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это был двойник. Видела, как одна пони играет в оркестре? :Трикси: Этого не может быть! :Сумеречная Искорка: О, давай ещё. Превратим кобылку в жеребца! :Большой Маки: Ага. :Сумеречная Искорка: Итак, Трикси, похоже, мой амулет могущественнее твоего... Эй! Отдай! :Трикси: смеётся С этим амулетом я буду править всей Эквестрией! смеётся Узрите, подданые! Перед вами ещё более великая и могущественная Трикси! :гром :Трикси: Эй! Мне не нужен Амулет аликорна. Этот лучше. :Радуга Дэш: смеётся Хватит! Щекотно! :Трикси: Щекотно? Но ты должна была уже впасть в агонию! Этот амулет неисправен! Верни старый! :Радуга Дэш: Прости, этот амулет мы снова спрячем подальше. :Сумеречная Искорка: Кстати, Трикси, амулет, что ты надела на шею? Зекора подпирает им дверь. :Трикси: Но... Как ты творила эти чудеса? Никому не под силу. :Сумерчная Искорка: Ты права. Даже мне. :Сумеречная Искорка: Зекора научила меня многому, пока я была в изгнании. Она научила меня не пользоваться магией. Моей магии было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть Амулет аликорна. Мне была нужна другая магия, а именно волшебство дружбы. А ещё я знала, что ты единственная, кто может снять с тебя Амулет. :Трикси: Но как же пони, играющая на десяти музыкальных инструментах? :Сумеречная Искорка: Это не магия, это просто Пинки Пай! :Пони: Ура! Чудо, чудо! :Пони: О-о... :фейерверков :Сумеречная Искорка: Трикси? :Трикси: Меньшее, что я могу сделать. Из-за Амулета аликорна я ужасно поступила с тобой и твоими друзьями. Я себя не контролировала. Ты сможешь меня простить? Прошу. :Сумеречная Искорка: М-м... Конечно. :Трикси: Ах. Спасибо. А правда, Великая Кающаяся Трикси — самая величественная и скромная пони на всём белом свете? :Пинки Пай: мычит Ах! |-| Английская стенограмма = :falling :splash :bell ringing :clattering :Shopkeeper: May I help you, traveler? Hmm, something drew you to my shop... something powerful. Ah, you have a keen eye. The Alicorn Amulet is one of the most mysterious and powerful of all the known magical charms. Uh, ah— I'm afraid this is... far too dangerous. :clinking :Shopkeeper: quickly Would you like that gift-wrapped? :Fluttershy: Don't be scared, little friends. Twilight is wonderful with magic. Twilight Anything happens to them, Twilight, so help me... :Spike: Aww, don't worry, Fluttershy, Twilight's magic has gotten a lot better since she accidentally crushed me and Applejack with a giant snowball. :Fluttershy: Of course she's good with magic. Twilight's great with magic. I guess I just don't want my little friends to be scared. Oh, oh, look how scared they are! :chittering :Twilight Sparkle: I promise, Fluttershy. Nothing bad will happen to them. :Fluttershy: high-pitched I know! Stop, stop! They can't take it! :chittering and cheering :Fluttershy: chattering :Spike: Twilight, that looks amazing! :Twilight Sparkle: Phew! :chittering :Twilight Sparkle: That's all for now, little ones. Maybe we can practice again later, if Fluttershy says it's alright. :chittering :Spike: Your magic has really improved since we came to Ponyville, Twilight. Princess Celestia's going to love it. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Spike. I have to be at my best when she arrives with the delegates from Saddle Arabia. I can't believe she's trusting me with the entertainment. :thud :Rainbow Dash: Twilight! Come quick! It's an emergency! :poof :Rarity: gasp You beast! This shade of brown should only be used for accents! :Pinkie Pie: Come on, Applejack. We've got to get her in a nice, soothing pink, stat! :Twilight Sparkle: What's going on here? :Trixie: Well, well, well. If it isn't... Twilight Sparkle. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Trixie! :Spike: What's she doing here? :Rainbow Dash: You call that great and powerful? :poof :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Snips: Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now! :Snails: Yeah! Ha ha ha ha! :Rainbow Dash: yelps :Snails: Good spell, oh Great and Powerful Trixie! :Trixie: You two! Quiet! :poof :Snips: Uh, hey! W— What happened? :Snails: Get off of me! Brbrbr. :Snips: Let go! :Snails: Go this way! :Twilight Sparkle: Stop picking on my friends, Trixie! :Trixie: You and I have some unfinished business. My magic's gotten better since I was here last. And I'm going to prove it! Me and you, a magic duel. Winner stays, loser leaves Ponyville forever! :Twilight Sparkle: Forget it! I'd never make a deal like that! :Trixie: Hm. Your choice. :Spike: yelps :noise :bouncing :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie, put him down. Why are you doing this? :Trixie: Why? Because you humiliated me! After you showed me up with that Ursa Minor, I became a laughing stock! Everywhere I went I was laughed at and ostracized. I even had to take a job on a rock farm just to earn a living! A rock farm! :Pinkie Pie: Hey! You're lucky a rock farm would take the likes of you! :and drag sounds :Trixie: Now I want revenge! And I'll just keep casting spells 'til you agree. Well? What do you say? :and Rainbow Dash grunting :Spike: Whoooaah! Help... me! :Twilight Sparkle: Alright, Trixie. Let's duel! :Trixie: Excellent. :thud :Rarity: crying :Pinkie Pie: muffled noises :Trixie: If I lose, I won't set hoof in Ponyville again. But if you lose, you're the one banished from this one-horse town! :Rest of main cast: gasps :music :Trixie: Draw! :poof :gasping :Shoeshine: scream :Twilight Sparkle: grunts Phew. gasps :poik :burping :Twilight Sparkle: exhales :melting :Rest of main cast: laughing :snip :Trixie: Snips, Snails, step forward! :Snips: Wh— what is it, oh Great and P— P— Powerful Trixie? nervously :Baby Snips: crying :Twilight Sparkle: An age spell? But... how could you do an age spell? That's only for the highest level unicorns! :noise :Trixie: Well, Twilight? Give up? :Twilight Sparkle: sighs grunts :Baby Snips: noise :Spike: Come on, Twilight, you can do it! :sputtering :thud :Baby Snips: crying :Old Snails: clicking :Trixie: Trixie is the highest level unicorn! laughs And now it's time for you to leave Ponyville! FOREVER! :Applejack: That's enough, Trixie! :Rarity: You proved your point, but you can't possibly expect Twilight to leave Ponyville! :Trixie: You fools! She's already gone! :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :pop :thud :Twilight Sparkle: It's okay, guys. I'll figure something out. Just take care of each other. And keep an eye on Trixie. There's something strange about her. :Spike: Twilight? thunk :Twilight Sparkle: of exertion Ugh! It's impossible! How could Trixie know such advanced magic? Without Spike, I can't get a message to the Princess in Saddle Arabia. So who else do I know who understands strange and powerful magic? :music :Zecora: Your tale of woe upsets me so. sips No wonder you're dour. It's an abuse of power! :Twilight Sparkle: I don't know what to do, Zecora. I feel like I've abandoned my friends. But I can't take her on horn-to-horn. :Zecora: sips If you train with me, so good you'll be. I'll show you the way to make sure she won't stay. :Twilight Sparkle: You'll train me in magic? But she was doing age spells, weather spells, you name it! :Zecora: When it comes to magic, it would be tragic if somepony licked me, especially Trixie. :Twilight Sparkle: You really think I can beat her? :Zecora: Mm-hmm. :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, when do we start? :unfurling :Trixie: You two! Hurry up with my throne. :splat :Trixie: And you, how long do I have to wait for my applesauce facial? :Applejack: Forget it, Trixie! I ain't doing nothin' 'til you let Twilight come home! uncontrollably Okay, I'll do it! Just make it stop! Hoo! :crash :Trixie: I thought I told you to dance! :Rarity: Oh, Trixie's cruel magic is ruining Ponyville. Ow! whines Oh, somepony has to help us! :music :Zecora: Ah, no noise, no sound, no din, no fuss must interfere with your focus. Unlearn what you have learned. Only then can victory be earned. :Twilight Sparkle: grunts :Trixie: echoing Trixie is the highest level unicorn! laughs :splash :Twilight Sparkle: yelps :splash :Zecora: There is much, much that I can teach, but the answer you need may still be out of reach. :Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Zecora. I'm trying my best, but... I can't stop thinking about Trixie. There was something different about her. It's like she's gone from high and mighty to mean and nasty. :Zecora: Your thinking needs a readjust. Total concentration is a must. :flapping in wind :whistling :Rarity: Ugh, this really doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere. :Pinkie Pie: noises :Applejack: I hear you, Pinkie. I can't find anything that describes the kind of magic Trixie's doin'. :Spike: Ugh, there must be something! Twilight has every magic book there is! :Fluttershy: quietly Um, I think I may have found something? :Rarity: Yes, it's time for us to consider our futures in this new Trixie-led Ponyville. :Fluttershy: quietly Um, this sounds an awful lot like Trixie's magic– :Applejack: She wants me to grow apples with no peels! Now how the hay am I supposed to do that? :Fluttershy: quietly Um, there's a picture here of that necklace– :Pinkie Pie: noises :Fluttershy: quietly It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold— :Spike: Hey, everypony, look! This book has a picture of Trixie's necklace! It's called the Alicorn Amulet, and whoever wears it is blessed with untold powers! :Fluttershy: quietly If you read a little further, you'll see— :Rarity: reading Even though it provides great power, it also corrupts the user! :Fluttershy: quietly Yes, but, um, you can't— :Spike: reading You can't just take the Alicorn Amulet off her neck, it has a magical lock! Trixie's the only pony who can take it off! :Fluttershy: quietly Maybe we could— :Applejack: We need to get this information to Twilight. She'll know what to do. :Fluttershy: quietly But, h— how— :Rarity: If any of us try to leave, Trixie's magical force field will tell her! :Fluttershy: quietly Maybe we should— :Rainbow Dash: I've got it! Trying to sneak past the force field would be impossible without help, but I know who's got the goods to get into those woods! :Fluttershy: quietly It— it must be— :Rainbow Dash: Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Whaaat?! :thud :Applejack: What do you say, Fluttershy? Can you handle the mission? :Fluttershy: No! I'll crack under the pressure! I'll snap like a twig! :Rainbow Dash: Perfect! Fluttershy'll sneak out of Ponyville and find Twilight. :Fluttershy: But— but I— :thud :Fluttershy: chattering sighs Okay. :Applejack: Alright! :Other ponies and Spike: agreement :Rarity: I know just the design for a dangerous mission outfit! :Snips and Snails: of exertion :Trixie: Pull, you fools! whip Somepony set off the magic force field, and Trixie intends to punish them! :Snips: gasping But... wouldn't it be faster if we had some... wheels?! :Trixie: The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels. Now pull faster! :Snails: gasping I'm telling ya, Snips, she's getting weirder and weirder! :cracking :Snips and Snails: of exertion :Trixie: Stop! You there! What are you doing?! :chittering angrily :thud :poof :Snails: Gah, why is she so mean to us? :Snips: Yeah! I miss the days when she was just a fraud! :cracking :noises :chittering :pop :Fluttershy: Oh, oh dear! Rarity's dangerous mission outfit is ruined! Guess we'd better go back! nervously :chittering :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh, okay, okay, you're right. I need to be brave and find Twilight. :tweeting :Fluttershy: Oh! Y— you found her? :tweeting :Fluttershy: She's in the Everfre Forest?! :whoosh :pop :Fluttershy: Oh, this is me being brave! I wanna be brave at home, locked in my closet, with my teddy bear! :music :Fluttershy: sips :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe I didn't recognize the Alicorn Amulet! :Fluttershy: The more she uses it, the more it will corrupt her! :Twilight Sparkle: But how am I supposed to beat that amulet? My magic's not good enough! :Zecora: Twilight Sparkle, much work have you done. You learned all of my lessons; all but one. If Trixie's tricks have you in a fix, you must nix your magic and use the six. :Twilight Sparkle: Nix your magic, use the six... Nix your magic, use the six! Use the six! That's it! Zecora, you're a genius! Now we'll need to get you back inside Ponyville, Fluttershy. :scribbling :noises :Trixie: This better not be another false alarm, or the Great and Powerful Trixie will– gasps You! muffled What's the matter, Twilight Sparkle? Not enjoying your exile? :Twilight Sparkle: I know about the Alicorn Amulet. I know you cheated. :Trixie: Cheated? Moi? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. And I thought you might wanna see what a real magical amulet looks like. Zecora gave it to me. muffled It's from beyond the Everfree Forest, normal and it's way more powerful than your measly little Alicorn Amulet! :Trixie: Ha! Nothing's more powerful than the Alicorn Amulet! And nopony's more powerful than the Great and Powerful Trixie! :Twilight Sparkle: muffled Care to put your amulet where your mouth is? normal How about another duel? :Trixie: muffled Why should I? I already beat you. :Twilight Sparkle: That's up to you! But I guess you'll never see the totally awesome magic from beyond the Everfree Forest. Come on, Zecora. :Trixie: Wait! :poof :Trixie: Okay, okay, you're on! A second duel. :rumbles :cracks :stomps :Trixie: Let's start with a simple age spell, shall we? :Twilight Sparkle: Let's. :Trixie: Snips, Snails. :poof :Baby Snips and Baby Snails: crying :Trixie: An oldie, but a goodie, ha. Now, let's see what your little charm can do. :Twilight Sparkle: No problem. Um, Applejack, Rarity? Could you help me, please? :Applejack: Huh? :Rarity: Huh? :scratching :zap :Trixie: Oh, ho-hum. So you can do an age spell, big deal. :zap :zap :zap :zap :Trixie: That's... That's impossible! :Twilight Sparkle: That's nothing! :zap :Rainbow Dash: Yow! :Trixie: How did you– :Twilight Sparkle: Duplication spell. Ever see one pony play ten instruments? :zap :Pinkie Pie: one-pony band :Trixie: This... just can't be! :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, one more. I can turn a mare into a stallion. :zap :Big McIntosh (as Male Applejack): (nervously) Eeyup. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Well, Trixie, looks like my amulet is more powerful than yours– Hey! Give it back! :Trixie: laughs With this amulet, I shall now rule all of Equestria! :click :sparking :click :Trixie: Witness, my subjects. Gaze upon an ever greater and 'powerful-er' Trixie! :cracks :Trixie: Hey! coughs I don't need that old Alicorn Amulet. I have this! :electricity crackling :Rainbow Dash: laughs Stop it! Tha— that tickles! :Trixie: Tickles?! That was supposed to make you writhe in agony! This amulet is defective! magic Give mine back! :Rainbow Dash: Sorry. This is going back into hiding where it belongs. :Twilight Sparkle: By the way, Trixie, the amulet around your neck? It's one of Zecora's doorstops. :shattering :Trixie: upset But... how did you do those spells? Nopony can do those spells! :Twilight Sparkle: You're right. Not even me. Zecora taught me so much about magic while I was in exile. She even taught me when not to use it. My magic alone wasn't powerful enough to take on the Alicorn Amulet head to head, so I needed to use a different kind of magic – the magic of friendship. I also knew that the only pony who could get the amulet off your neck was you. :Trixie: But... what about the pony with the ten instruments? :Twilight Sparkle: That's not magic. That was just Pinkie Pie. :Pinkie Pie: playing one-pony band :cheering :singing :in awe :Saddle Arabian delegates: Oooh! :exploding :Twilight Sparkle: Trixie? :Trixie: It's the least I could do. I treated you and your friends so horribly when I was wearing that Alicorn Amulet. I just couldn't control myself. You can forgive me, can't you? :Twilight Sparkle: Hmmm. Sure. :Trixie: Oh, good. Don't you think the Great and Apologetic Trixie is the most magnificent humble pony you've ever seen?! :poof :thud :Pinkie Pie: muffled yells :poof :Pinkie Pie: inhales Примечания de:Transkripte/Das Einhorn-Amulett en:Transcripts/Magic Duel es:Transcripciones/Duelo de Magia pl:Transkrypty/Pojedynek na czary pt:Transcrições/Duelo Mágico Категория:Стенограммы, третий сезон